1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector for connecting optical fibers to each other.
2. Related Background Art
Physical-Contact (PC) connection in which end faces of optical fibers are butted against and brought into contact with each other so as to form an optical link is employed in optical connectors. In a multicore optical connector, secure PC connection cannot be established when tip faces of optical fibers become irregular. Hence, there has been developed a technique for eliminating such irregularity and effecting secure PC connection.
For example, known technique for PC connection is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-159860 (hereinafter referred to as Conventional Example 1) and a technique for curing irregular tip faces is disclosed in Katagiri et al., "A Study on Quickly & Easily Assembling Techniques of Multifiber Connector," (Communications Society Conference of the Institute of Electronics and Information and Communication Engineers, 1997, B-10-35) (hereinafter referred to as Conventional Example 2).
In Conventional Example 1, wherein optical connection is performed by utilizing the buckling of optical fibers, predetermined amounts of optical fibers are caused to project from the front end face of a ferrule, and the inside of the ferrule is provided with a flexing space in which the optical fibers are movable in the diametrical direction as well. This flexing space is used for buckling the optical fibers upon PC connection, thereby aligning their end faces with each other so as to establish secure PC connection.
In Conventional Example 2, optical fibers are connected with their end faces aligned with each other by buckling the optical fibers in a flexing space disposed inside the ferrule as in Conventional Example 1.